harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gabinet Dyrektora Hogwartu
|miejscowość = Drugie piętro, Korytarz Gargulca, Wieża Dyrektora, zamek Hogwart, Szkocja, Wielka Brytania |rok powstania = Ok. 900 r. |właściciel = Dyrektor Hogwartu |mieszkańcy = Fawkes (za rządów Albusa Dumbledore'a, dyrektorzy Hogwartu (tymczasowo) |rola = Pomieszczenie, przeznaczone do użytku dyrektora Hogwartu |przynależność = Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie |grafika = Albi.jpg }} Gabinet Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie (ang. Hogwart Headmaster's Office) — jedno z najpilniej strzeżonych pomieszczeń na terenie Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jego wejścia pilnuje posąg garculca, który wpuszcza tylko osoby znające hasło. Przejście znajduje się na korytarzu na drugim piętrze, a wiedzą o nim tylko osoby wtajemniczone''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, roz. 28 "Szaleństwo pana Croucha". Gabinet został najprawdopodobniej stworzony wraz z założeniem Hogwartu. Od najdawniejszych czasów służył dyrektorom, który przysiadywali w nim i pracowali. Wygląd gabinetu zmienił się diametralnie wraz z nowym dyrektorem, Albusem Dumbledore'em. Podczas nauki w Hogwarcie, Harry Potter wiele razy przebywał w biurze. Najważniejszym jednak wydarzeniem za edukacji Pottera były jego prywatne lekcje z Dumbledore'em prowadzone właśnie w gabinecie. Dzięki nim Harry dowiedział się wiele o przeszłości Voldemorta i przybliżył się do pokonania czarnoksiężnika. W 1997 roku gabinet przestał być własnością Dumbledore'a, ponieważ ten został zabity, a gabinet należał teraz kolejno do: Minerwy McGonagall, Severusa Snape'a, kolejny raz do McGonagall oraz nieznanego następcy McGonagall, który objął „władzę” nad pokojem po przejściu na emeryturę Minerwy. Charakterystycznym elementem gabinetu było to, że znajdowały się w nim portrety wszystkich byłych dyrektorów szkoły, które służą dobrą radą i pomocą obecnie urzędującemu. Historia Stworzenie mały|250px Gabinet powstał najprawdopodobniej razem z założeniem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie przez Godryka Gryffindora, Rowenę Ravenclaw, Helgę Hufflepuff i Salazara Slytherina. Było to około 900 roku n.e. Możliwe, że za czasów rządów założycieli, gabinet należał właśnie do nich. Wczesne lata Po tym, jak Godryk Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw i Helga HufflepuffSalazar Slytherin opuścił szkołę po kłótni z pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu. przestali prowadzić szkołę, przypuszczalnie gabinet należał do ich następców. Na początku XI wieku gabinet był używany przez pierwszego z kolei następcę założycieli, określanego mianem pierwszego dyrektora HogwartuThe Leaky Cauldron. Wiadomo, iż do 1408 roku był on własnością Phillidy SporeW tym roku Phillida zmarła. Możliwe, że to w nim pracowała nad dziełem ''Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów, które w latach 90. XX wieku było podręcznikiem szkolnym w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Po śmierci profesor Spore, od przynajmniej 1503 należał do Eoessy SakndenbergW tym roku Eoessa się urodziła. Następnie od przynajmniej 1724 zasiadywał w nim Ambrose SwottWtedy Ambrose się urodził, a później Vindictus Viridian i Dilys Derwent (do 1768)Wtedy Dilys zmarła. Na początku XX wieku gabinet był własnością Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, jedynego w historii dyrektora Hogwartu, który w młodości należał do SlytherinuHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Portrety wszystkich tych dyrektorów były rozwieszone w gabinecie za czasów rządów Albusa Dumbledore'a. Inni czarodzieje, do których najprawdopodobniej w nieznanym czasie należało pomieszczenie to: Bazyl Fronsac, Heliotrope Wilkins, Dexter Fortescue, Walter Aragon, Quintin Trimble, Everard, Limebert i Vulpus. Rządy Armando Dippeta mały|[[Armando Dippet|250px]] Armando Dippet został dyrektorem Hogwartu przed 13 czerwca 1943 rokuWiadomo, że wtedy sprawował już urząd. Podczas swojej kadencji zatrudnił on wielu sławnych czarodziejów na stanowiska profesorów. W ich gronie znaleźli się: Albus Dumbledore (transmutacja), Herbert Beery (zielarstwo), Galatea Merrythought (obrona przed czarną magią), Horacy Slughorn (eliksiry) i Silvanus Kettleburn (opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami). Prawdopodobne jest to, że przed przyznaniem im posady nauczyciela, przesłuchiwał ich wszystkich w gabinecie. 1942/1943 W roku szkolnym 1942/1943 po raz pierwszy w historii została otworzona legendarna Komnata Tajemnic, stworzona niegdyś przez Salazara Slytherina. Dokonał tego uczeń piątej klasy, Tom Riddle. Z pomieszczenia uciekł bazyliszek, olbrzymi wąż zabijający wzrokiem. 13 czerwcaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) 1942 doszło do tego, że potwór zabił uczennicę, Martę, która akurat płakała w łazienceHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka). Po śmierci Marty, Armando Dippet postanowił wezwać do szkoły jej mugolskich rodziców. Jak wiadomo, mugole nie mogą przebywać na terenie Hogwartu, ponieważ zamek jest chroniony przez różnorakie zaklęcia. Tak więc profesor Dippet musiał wydać zgodę na tymczasowe wpuszczenie dwójki mugoli do Hogwartu. Prawdopodobnie miał z rodzicami Marty rozmowę w swoim gabinecie. mały|lewo|240px|[[Tom Riddle przed rozmową z profesorem Dippetem]] Później, tego samego dnia, Dippet kazał stawić się Tomowi Riddle w gabinecie dyrektora, nie wiedząc, iż to on otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic. Kiedy chłopak przyszedł do niego, dyrektor poinformował go, że nie pozwoli chłopcu zostać w zamku na wakacje, ponieważ w szkole jest niebezpiecznie. Powiedział mu także, że rozważa zamknięcie Hogwartu. Gdy Riddle to usłyszał, zapytał się profesora, czy gdyby sprawca napaści został złapany, szkoła wznowiłaby działalność. Zdumiony Dippet spytał się go, czy wie coś w sprawie napaści, ale Riddle zaprzeczył i opuścił gabinet. Niedługo po wizycie Riddle'a, chłopiec poinformował Dippeta, że znalazł sprawcę ataków, Rubeusa Hagrida. Tak naprawdę zrzucił na niego winę, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby szkoła została zamknięta. Dyrektor uwierzył Tomowi i postanowił wyrzucił Hagrida ze szkoły. Jednakże zareagował na to Albus Dumbledore, ówczesny nauczyciel transmutacji. Zaproponował dyrektorowi, żeby dał Rubeusowi posadę gajowego – Dippet przystał na to. Możliwe, że rozmowa ta odbyła się w gabinecie dyrektora. 1945/1946 W roku szkolnym 1945/1946 Tom Riddle ukończył magiczną edukację w HogwarcieUrodził się w 1926 r., a edukację rozpoczął w wieku jedenastu lat, czyli w 1938. Uczniowie Hogwartu mieli obowiązek uczyć się siedem lat, czyli w przypadku Riddle'a w 1945. Od razu po zostaniu absolwentem przyszedł do gabinetu dyrektora i prosił Dippeta o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, na miejsce Galatei Merrythought, która przeszła na emeryturę. Dyrektor odmówił mu, ponieważ był za młody, ale powiedział, żeby ponownie przyszedł ubiegać się o tę posadę za parę latHarry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka). Rządy Albusa Dumbledore'a mały|Wygląd gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a|250px Kiedy w 1956 roku zmarł profesor Dippet, jego miejsce zajął Albus Dumbledore. Wraz z nowym dyrektorem, zmienił się wystrój gabinetu. Dumbledore umieścił w nim wiele delikatnych srebrnych instrumentów, które wytwarzały szum i emitowały kłęby dymu. Zwiększył też kolekcję książek o wiele nowych dzieł. Oprócz tego, za jego kadencji była tam myślodsiewnia, która pozwalała zanurzyć się we wspomnienia i feniks o imieniu Fawkes. Dumbledore zatrudnił wiele nauczycieli, wszystkich prawdopodobnie przesłuchiwał w swoim gabinecie. Lata 50. mały|lewo|Tom Riddle w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, prosząc Dumbledore'a o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Niedługo po objęciu przez Dumbledore'a urzędu dyrektora, do jego gabinetu zawitał 30−letni jużMniej, więcej 30 lat. Tom urodził się w 1926, skończył Hogwart w 1945 r. Dumbledore twierdził, że niedługo po skończeniu Hogwartu, Riddle zabił Chefsibę Smith, a ok. dziesięć lat później znowu zawitał w Hogwarcie. Według teorii Dumbledore'a było to więc najwcześniej w 1955 r., gdy Riddle miał 28 lat. Przypuszczalnie jednak, zdarzyło się to trochę później, pod koniec lat 50'. Tom Riddle. Ponownie ubiegał się o posadę nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Riddle miał jednak inne zamiary niż nauczanie młodzieży. Dążył bowiem do zdobycia nieśmiertelności i władzy, a uzyskanie posady w Hogwarcie pozwoliłoby mu znaleźć zwolenników i poznać tajemnice zamku. Profesor Dumbledore podejrzewał jednak jego prawdziwe zamiary i odmówił Tomowi stanowiska nauczyciela. 1992/1993 mały|Harry rozmawiający z Dumbledore'em w jego gabinecie W 1992 roku Komnata Tajemnic została ponownie otwarta i z jej wnętrza znów wydostał się bazyliszek. Tak jak pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej potwór zaczął petryfikować uczniów. W końcu bazyliszek zamienił w kamień Justyna Finch−Fletchleya. Świadkiem tego wydarzenia stał się Harry Potter, uczeń Gryffindoru, który chciał porozmawiać z Justynem. Chwilę po tym, jak Harry pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni, znalazła go tam profesor Minerwa McGonagall i widząc spetryfikowanego Finch−Fletchleya, postanowiła zaprowadzić chłopca do gabinetu dyrektora. Ze względu na to, że Harry był wężousty, a także zawsze bywał w nieodpowiednim miejscu w nieodpowiednim czasie uczniowie zaczęli podejrzewać, że jest on sprawcą ataku. McGonagall uznała, że to już wychodzi poza jej kompetencje i zaprowadziła Pottera do gabinetu Dumbledore'a''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 11 "Klub pojedynków. Kiedy zatrzymali się przed posągiem gargulca, profesor McGonagall wypowiedziała hasło („Cytrynowy sorbet”), a następnie wspięli się po spiralnych, ruchomych schodach, które doprowadziły ich do dębowych drzwi. Gdy zobaczyli, iż biuro jest puste, profesor McGonagall zaleciła Harry'emu zaczekać na dyrektora i wyszła, zostawiając go samego. Chłopiec stwierdził, że ze wszystkich gabinetów, które widział, ten wydał mu się najbardziej interesujący. Potem Potter obejrzał pomieszczenie. Pierwszą rzeczą, przed którą się zatrzymał, była Tiara Przydziału, ustawiona na jednej z półek. Harry zdjął tiarę z półki i włożył ją na głowę i zaczął rozmawiać z kapeluszem. Spytał ją, czy na pewno nie pomyliła się przydzielając go do Gryffindoru. Tiara powiedziała mu, że umieścił go tam, ponieważ poprosił, ale bardziej pasowałby do Slytherinu. Harry nie uwierzył jej jednak i z powrotem odłożył na półkę. mały|lewo|[[Fawkes]] Kolejną rzeczą przed którą Harry na jakiś czas się zatrzymał był wyliniały ptak, przypominający niedokładnie oskubanego indyka. Nastolatek wpatrywał się w niego chwilę. Stwierdził, że ptak wygląda na chorego, ponieważ zauważył, iż miał mętne oczy i parę piór mu odpadło. Nagle ptak stanął w płomieniach. Harry zaczął szukać czegoś, czym mógłby ugasić pożar i uratował ptaka przez zdechnięciem, ale nic nie znalazł. Chwilę później została po nim tylko kupka popiołu. Nagle do pomieszczenia wszedł Dumbledore. Kiedy Harry powiedział mu, że jego ptak się spalił i nie mógł nic na to poradzić, dyrektor uśmiechnął się i stwierdził, że już najwyższy czas, bo od wielu dni wyglądał okropnie. Potem wytłumaczył zdziwionemu Harry'emu, że ów ptak to feniks, czyli magiczne stworzenie, które spala się i odradza z własnych popiołów. Następnie wskazał Potterowi podłogę i chłopak zobaczył maleńką, pomarszczoną główkę wyłaniającą się z kupki popiołu. Powiedział Harry'emu także, iż to fascynujące stworzenia, a ich łzy mają uzdrawiającą moc oraz że są wspaniałymi towarzyszami. mały|262px|Dumbledore dotykający popiołów, które stworzyły się poprzez spalenie Fawkesa Zanim Harry zdążył wyjaśnić Dumbledore'owi sprawę petryfikacji Justina, do biura wpadł Rubeus Hagrid i zawołał od progu, że to nie Harry jest sprawcą ataku i że ma na to dowody. Dumbledore stwierdził jednak, iż wcale nie obwinia Harry'ego o napaści. Zmieszany Hagrid wyszedł z gabinetu. Chwilę potem dyrektor zaczął rozmowę z Harrym o napaściach, ponieważ choć wiedział, że to nie Potter jest ich sprawcą, domyślał się, iż ma z nimi coś wspólnego. Zapytał chłopaka czy chciałby mu coś powiedzieć, o czym powinien wiedzieć. Harry przez chwilę chciał wspomnieć o szeptach bazyliszka, ale szybko się z tego zamierzenia wycofał i odparł, że nic o tajemniczych ataków nie jest mu wiadomoHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 12 "Eliksir Wielosokowy". 1994/1995 Harry przybiegł do gargulca strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu po raz pierwszy przed trzecim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego, kiedy razem z Krumem natknął się na Croucha obłąkanego w Zakazanym Lesie. Harry nie wszedł do gabinetu, ponieważ akurat u jego progu spotkał Snape'a, wychodzącego z pomieszczenia, a następnie samego Dumbledore'a, który zainteresował się sprawąHarry Potter i Czara Ognia, roz. 28 "Szaleństwo pana Croucha" mały|lewo|Harry przychodzi do gabinetu na swoim czwartym roku.|250px Na początku 1995 roku, podczas lekcji wróżbiarstwa z Sybillą Trelawney, blizna Harry'ego znowu zaczęła piec. Pani Trelawney kazała Potterowi udać się do skrzydła szpitalnego. Nastolatek, słuchając rady ojca chrzestnego, udał się jednak do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Wejścia jak zawsze pilnował gargulec, a problem sprawiało to, że Potter nie znał hasła, które było często zmieniane przez dyrektora. Harry próbował różnych haseł, ale były one nieprawidłowe. Wśród słodyczy, które przypuszczał, że mogą być nowym hasłem, wymienił: Cytrynowy sorbet, Owocowe żelki, Pałeczka Lukrecjowa, Najlepsza balonowa guma Drooblesa, Fasolki wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta, Czekoladowa żaba, Musy−świstusy oraz Cukrowe pióro. W końcu wypowiedział słowa ''Karaluchowy blok, które okazały się nowym hasłem. Kiedy posąg gargulca się odsunął, Harry wsunął się w otwór w ścianie i stanął na pierwszym stopniu spiralnych schodów, które poprowadziły go ku drzwiom gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu. Gdy chłopiec stanął przed drzwiami, usłyszał, że w gabinecie trwają rozmowy z udziałem Korneliusza Knota i Moody'ego na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Konwersacja przerodziła się w kłótnię, a przerwał ją Szaloonoki, który powiedział, że widzi, że Potter stoi za drzwiami. Dumbledore wpuścił chłopakami i wyszedł z pozostałymi mężczyznami z gabinetu. Harry zainteresował się ustawioną na widoku myślodsiewnią i zanurzył się w niej, oglądając kilka ze wspomnień Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor nie był później na niego zły, ponieważ rozumiał ciekawość. Rozmawiał później z Harrym na temat jego snu''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia, roz. 30 "Myślodsiewnia". Harry był w gabinecie jeszcze na samym końcu roku, gdzie dokładnie opowiedział co stało się na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton w obecności Knota. Minister Magii nie uwierzył, że Voldemort się odrodził, co stało się początkiem rozłamu w świecie czarodziejskimHarry Potter i Czara Ognia, roz. 36 "Drogi się rozchodzą" 1995/1996 W tym roku szkolnym Harry pierwszy raz w gabinecie dyrektora był w grudniu, kiedy opowiedział o swoim śnie, w którym oczami węża widział atak na Artura Weasleya. Dumbledore polecił Everardowi oraz Dilys Derwent z portretów przekazywać informacje na temat aktualnej sytuacji. Sam wyczarował świstoklika, za pomocą którego rodzeństwo Weasley oraz Harry znaleźli się na Grimmauld Place 12Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, roz. 22 "Szpital Świętego Munga" mały|lewo|250px|Dumbledore ucieka ze swojego gabinetu Na początku 1996 roku w gabinecie pojawiła się Dolores Umbridge, która przyprowadziła Mariettę Edgecombe, która zdradziła istnienie GD oraz Harry'ego, przewodniczącego organizacji. W spotkaniu uczestniczyli również McGonagall, Knot ze swoim zastępcą Percy'm oraz aurorzy John Dawlish oraz Kingsley Shacklebolt. Doszło do groteskowej sytuacji, w której Minister Magii chciał aresztować Dumbledore'a za działalność dywersyjną i założenie organizacji, która miała kształcić jego przyszłą armię. Dyrektor rzucił potężne zaklęcie i ogłuszył wszystkich przedstawicieli Ministerstwa Magii, udzielił wskazówek McGonagall i Potterowi, a następnie deportował się z hukiem wraz ze swoim feniksem, FawkesemHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, roz. 27 "Centaur i donosiciel". Pod koniec roku, po bitwie w Departamencie Tajemnic, Harry znowu spotkał się z dyrektorem w jego gabinecie. Był pełen furii po śmierci swojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka. Dumbledore zachował spokój i pozwolił Potterowi demolować ze złości swój gabinet, aż chłopak się zmęczył i trochę ochłonął, będąc gotowym na poważną rozmowę. Dumbledore rozmawiał z Harrym na temat przepowiedni i wyjaśnił mu na czym polega fatum chłopaka. Dyrektor wyjaśnił także motywy swojego postępowanie z przeciągu ostatniego rokuHarry Potter i Zakon Feniksa, roz. 37 "Utracona przepowiednia" 1996/1997 W wakacje przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego, Dumbledore spotkał się w gabinecie ze Snape'em i pokazał mu swoją zniszczoną Kamieniem Wskrzeszenia rękę. Powiadomił również nauczyciela eliksirów, że Harry jest horkruksem i niestety będzie musiał zginąć, aby móc całkowicie zniszczyć Voldemorta. Snape przygotowywał specjalną miksturę, która zatrzymywała klątwę w ręce, nie pozwalając przedostać się jej na całe ciało. Dzięki temu, Dumbledore zyskał trochę czasu, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego koniec jest bliski. mały|250px|Harry rozmawia z Dumbledore'm podczas prywatnych zajęć W roku szkolnym 1996/1997 w gabinecie odbywały się prywatne lekcje Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a, w których chłopak poznał całą przeszłość Lorda Voldemorta. Dyrektor uważał, że tylko poznając całkowicie tego człowieka, Harry będzie w stanie ostatecznie go pokonać. Odbyły się cztery lekcje, na każdej Potter oglądał przygotowane przez Dumbledore'a wspomnienia w myślodsiewni. Ułożone były one chronologicznie, a po każdej sesji następowała analiza sceny, którą dyrektor i chłopak razem obejrzeli. Piąte spotkanie, najważniejsze, dotyczyło wspomnienia Horacego Slughorna. Dyrektorowi bardzo zależało, aby chłopak wydobył je od nauczyciela eliksirów, a kiedy wreszcie się to udało wprowadził Pottera w tajemną wiedzę na temat horkruksów. Wyjaśnił mu w jaki sposób można pokonać Voldemorta, niejako obarczając go zadaniem znalezienie pozostałych horkruksów, bo wiedział, że klątwa na jego ręce nie pozwoli mu żyć długo. Dumbledore nigdy nie zdołał nakłonić Slughorna do wyznań na temat tego, co powiedział przyszłemu Voldemortowi, więc wspomnienie było również bardzo wartościowe dla samego dyrektora. Potwierdził wiele własnych tez, a także razem z Harrym połączył fakty i domysły w spójną całość. To zakończyło prywatne nauki Dumbledore'a dawane Harry'emu. Pod koniec roku, Harry poszedł do gabinetu na wezwanie dyrektora, który przygotowywał się do wyprawy do jaskini, w której spodziewał się znaleźć horkruksa. Harry był świadkiem rozmowy, w której Sybilla Trelawney żaliła się, że nie chce już dzielić obowiązków z Firenzo, a także przypomniała, że Severus Snape podsłuchał wiele lat temu jej przepowiednie. Dumbledore zmuszony był jednak wyprosić nauczycielkę, a następnie zajął się Harrym wtajemniczając go w szczegóły czekającego ich zadania. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a gabinet przejęła Minerwa McGonagall, obejmując tymczasowo obowiązki dyrektora szkoły. Kiedy Harry odwiedził to miejsce, nauczycielka transmutacji zapewniła chłopakowi, że może na nią liczyć. Portret Dumbledore'a pojawił się natomiast na miejscu dla byłych dyrektorów szkoły. Hermiona, w poszukiwaniu informacji na temat horkruksów, rzuciła proste zaklęcie "Accio", po którym poszukiwane przez nią pozycję o czarnej magii przyleciały wprost z gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor wziął je z biblioteki i przechowywał u siebie, aby żaden uczeń nie dowiedział się o tej wiedzy i nie chciał naśladować Voldemorta. 1997/1998 Gabinet zajął Severus Snape mianowany na stanowisko dyrektora przez śmierciożerców, którzy przejęli władzę w Ministerstwie Magii. Snape konsultował się często z portretem Dumbledore'a, a także Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, chcąc poczynić kroki, które ułatwią Harry'emu pokonanie Voldemorta. Już około lipca 1997 roku Dumbledore z portretu namówił Snape'a, żeby zdradził śmierciożercom datę przenosin Harry'ego do Nory, ponieważ w ten sposób zupełnie zaskarbi mrocznym siłom swoje zaufanie. Oznacza to również, że swoje obowiązki dyrektora Snape pełnił już od pierwszego miesiąca wakacji, skoro urzędował w gabinecie. W 1998 roku, podczas bitwy o Hogwart, Harry przyszedł do gabinetu, aby w myślodsiewni obejrzeć wspomnienia Severusa Snape'a, które dał mu on przed swoją śmiercią. To, co zobaczył Harry na zaszłe odmieniło jego zdanie o złośliwym nauczycielu eliksirów - obdarzył Snape'a wielkim szacunkiem, w przyszłości nadał nawet swojemu synowi drugie imię na cześć Severusa. Nie ma żadnych wzmianek o ewentualnych zmianach w wystroju wnętrza za kadencji Snape'a - myślodsiewnia stała w tym samym miejscu, co zawsze. mały|250px Po bitwie jeszcze raz Harry poszedł do gabinetu, gdzie został wpuszczony bez hasła przez sponiewieranego gargulca. Poinformował on Dumbledore'a na portrecie, że wyrzucił Kamień Wskrzeszenia i nie zamierza go szukać. Były dyrektor zgodził się z tą decyzją, a także z pozostałymi: zostawienie sobie peleryny-niewidki do czasu przekazania ją kolejnej osobie, a także użycie Czarnej Różdżki tylko w celu naprawienia swojej starej z pióra feniksa. Następnie Harry umieścił słynny artefakt z powrotem w marmurowym grobowcu. Po śmierci Severusa Snape'a dyrektorem szkoły została Minerwa McGonagall i przeniosła się ona zapewne do gabinetu. Wygląd Wejście mały|lewo|Filmowa wersja wejścia do gabinetu.|250px Wejście do gabinetu znajdowało się na drugim piętrze, dokładnie na samym środku Korytarzu Gargulca. Aby wejść do gabinetu trzeba było wypowiedzieć hasło, a gdy było dobre gargulec odsuwał się i wpuszczał osobę do środka. Wchodziło się wtedy na schody, które zaczynały wić się ku górze. W końcu dotarły one do drzwi gabinetu. Hasła były zabezpieczeniem chroniącym gabinet. Za czasów Albusa Dumbledore'a hasłami były nazwy słodyczy. Od czasu do czasu dyrektor zmieniał stare hasło na nowe. Znane hasła to: * Cytrynowy sorbet (rok szkolny 1992/1993) * Karaluchowy Blok (wiosna 1995 roku) * Musy−świstusy (zima 1995 roku) * Kajmakowe eklerki (rok szkolny 1996/1997) * Kwachy (rok szkolny 1996/1997) * Dumbledore (rok szkolny 1997/1998, za czasów Severusa Snape'a) W filmowej wersji gabinet znajdował się w Wieży Dyrektora. Wnętrze W wersji filmowej gabinet był cylindryczny, a jego centralnym punktem było biurko. Nad nim znajdowała się antresola, na którą prowadziły strony z obu stron. Pomieszczenie zawierało mnóstwo regałów zapełnionych po brzegi książkami. Wyposażenie Oprócz wielu zwykłych przedmiotów takich jak książki, magiczne instrumenty, meble itd. w gabinecie było wiele cennych, wyjątkowych przedmiotów, rzadko spotykanych w świecie magii. Szczególnie dużo takowych można było się doszukać w gabinecie za kadencji Albusa Dumbledore'a. Imponująca była również potężna kolekcja książek zgromadzonych przez dyrektora w czasie jego długiego życia. mały|366px Fawkes Gabinet był w czasie kadencji Albusa Dumbledore'a domem dla jego feniksa imieniem Fawkes. To nietypowe zwierzątko domowe było ulubieńcem dyrektora - Dumbledore twierdził, że ptak jest wyjątkowy. Nie wiadomo od kiedy feniks przebywał w gabinecie. Zakładając, iż feniksy są długowieczne, możliwe, że od początku urzędowania Dumbledore'a na posadzie dyrektora. Ptak opuścił pomieszczenie w dniu pogrzebu dyrektora, na początku 1997 roku. Unikalne przedmioty mały|lewo|Tiara Przydziału ustawiona na stołku przed Ceremonią Przydziału w 1991 roku * Tiara Przydziału prawdopodobnie znajdowała się w biurze jeszcze przed objęciem stanowiska dyrektora przez Dumbledore'a. Możliwe, że w gabinecie umieścił ją już legendarny założyciel Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Godryk Gryffindor. Przedmiot opuszczał swoje miejsce na półce tylko podczas ceremonii przydziału pierwszego dnia każdego nowego roku szkolnego. Przez resztą czasu tiara wymyślała piosenkę, którą rokrocznie prezentuje. * Myślodsiewnia Hogwartu była niezwykłym artefaktem, który pozwalał oglądać wspomnienia z przeszłości. * Miecz Gryffindora był przechowywany w gabinecie po tym, jak został wyjęty przez Harry'ego Pottera z Tiary Przydziału. Magiczne zdolności Gabinet ma najwyraźniej własną wolę, jak z resztą większość pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie. W 1996 roku Dolores Umbridge, która po ucieczce Dumbledore'a została ogłoszona przez Ministerstwo Magii nową dyrektorką Hogwartu, nie mogła wejść do gabinetu, ponieważ on jej nie wpuszczał. Jak w późniejszym czasie wyjaśnił portret Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka, gabinet należy tylko i wyłącznie do prawowitego dyrektora. Znani użytkownicy Użytkownikami gabinetu byli wszyscy dyrektorzy, którzy przypuszczalnie korzystali z biura. Dumblendore.jpeg|Albus Dumbledore Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerwa McGonagall Snape-hp-photo-severus-snape-8304850.jpg|Severus Snape 455px-Dippet Portrait.jpg|Armando Dippet FINEAS.jpg|Fineas Nigellus Black Viridian.jpg|Vindictus Viridian Ambrose.jpg|Ambrose Swott Eoessa.jpg|Eoessa Sakndenberg Philida.jpg|Phyllida Spore Godricgryffindor.gif|Godryk Gryffindor Helga Hufflepuff by leelastarsky.jpg|Helga Hufflepuff Rowena Ravenclaw WWHP.jpg|Rowena Ravenclaw Salazar Slytherin (full size).gif|Salazar Slytherin Bazyl.jpg|Bazyl Fronsac Dexter.jpg|Dexter Fortescue Everard.jpg|Everard Wilkins.jpg|Heliotrope Wilkins Trimble.jpg|Quintin Trimble Vulpus.JPG|Vulpus Limebert.jpg|Limebert Walter.JPG|Walter Aragon * Phyllida Spore Za kulisami mały|250px mały|Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu stworzony z klocków LEGO|250px mały|Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu i kukła przedstawiająca Dumbledore'a w Czarodziejskim Świecie Harry'ego Pottera|250px * Gabinet dyrektora Hogwartu można zwiedzić w ''Czarodziejskim świecie Harry'ego Pottera. * Wystrój gabinetu wyraźnie zmieniał się w kolejnych częściach filmów. Jedną ze zmian jest kolor szafek. W drugiej części wszystkie były czarne, za to w następnych ich kolor zmienił się na srebrny. Tak samo jest z obrazami. Ich umiejscowienie i postacie na nich umieszczone są inne w kolejnych filmach. * Alfonso Cuarón, reżyser trzeciej części, przyznał, że zestaw do gabinetu dyrektora Hogwartu był wśród jego ulubionych zestawów, choć nie pojawił się w filmie przez niego reżyserowanym. * Większość obrazów w gabinecie to członkowie ekipy filmowej w strojach czarodziejów. * Mimo iż gabinet jest imponujący, w wielu przypadkach był za ciasny, by ustawić w nim kamery, które pokazywałyby scenę z wielu miejsc, więc niektóre kamery były umiejscowione w dziwnych miejscach, np. wbudowane w szafki i półki. * Plan filmowy do gabinetu dyrektora (w momencie, w którym został zbudowany) był najdroższą ze wszystkich dekoracji użytych filmie. * W filmach wszystkie książki w gabinecie to książki telefoniczne, przerobione tak, aby przypominały stare czarodziejskie księgi. * Jeden z obrazów w gabinecie dyrektora ukazuje Gandalfa Szarego, bohatera Władcy Pierścieni. Można go ujrzeć w drugiej części, kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy odwiedza gabinet dyrektora. Choć jest on postacią z innej książki, to też jest on czarodziejem. * W czwartej części książki gabinet umiejscowiony był na drugim piętrze, za to w Księciu Półkrwi – na siódmym. Można to jednak wyjaśnić faktem, iż w Hogwarcie pomieszczenie zmieniały miejsce. * W adaptacji filmowej Harry'ego Pottera i więźnia Azkabanu plan filmowy, który został użyty do scen prywatnych lekcji profesora Lupina z Harrym Potterem jest tym samym planem, który w Harrym Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic został użyty do pokazania gabinetu dyrektora. * Scena w gabinecie dyrektora jest jedną z ostatnich scen w ostatnim tomie (nie licząc epilogu). * W drugiej adaptacji w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu odbywa się rozmowa Dumbledore'a z Harrym, po pokonaniu bazyliszka. W książce zaś, rozmowa ta miała miejsce w gabinecie Minerwy McGonagall. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (gra) mały|284px|Rysunek przedstawiający Harry'ego Pottera i Albusa Dumbledore'a w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * The Making of Harry Potter * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1−4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter * Pottermore Kategoria:Gabinety Kategoria:Własności Albusa Dumbledore'a Kategoria:Własności Armando Dippeta de:Schulleiterbüro en:Headmaster's Office es:Despacho del director fr:Bureau du directeur de Poudlard pt-br:Escritório do Diretor ru:Кабинет директора